


Vintage Love.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love, Pain, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Sometimes in your life, there's a point where you can't handle your problems anymore. They become heavy and it's a lot to carry with. Sometimes the solution is to kill yourself; but not when you have a little someone. So the best way to handle them, is to run away. You think is the end, but there's always someone who makes your life so much better...





	Vintage Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, a long long long ass time ago, I had a dream that I was in AHS: Hotel and this is kind of what happend in my dream. I decided to include Lily Rabe cause well, I'm a sucker for Raulson so. Here it is. It's kind of shitty but, it's something I wanted to write. Hope you like it.

Is there a reason why parents don't love their children? Is there any reason why they have to make them suffer? Make them cry every single night? For them, they are simple words, just some words that leave their mouths but for us, they are our most painful weapon. Words. Lily never understood why they treated her like shit, plus, that woman wasn't even her mom, her mom died when she was 4 years old and as soon as she died, her father married another woman. Yeah, maybe she was a girl but they had their boy already, she was the older and the one who suffered more. Of course that woman didn't love her, it wasn't her own blood after all. And not that she wanted her brother to suffer or anything, she was glad he didn't suffer but he also hated to see her suffer. He was the only one who really loved her, she was his role model, the person he could look up to, it was the only thing he needed. But Lily couldn't take it anymore, so many years suffering, 3 intents to kill herself, too much cuts on her arms and legs, too much pain...she knew she couldn't kill herself anymore but she came upset stay in this house. Lily packed her things with tears in her eyes, looking at her room, her safe place, she grabbed all the things she could. There was a soft knock on the door, she turned around and her 7 year old brother was standing in the door.

 

"Lils?"

 

"Hey buddy." Lily wiped her face and smiled.

 

Noah looked at her bags and then at Lily. "Are you leaving?"

 

Lily sighed and closed the door, she knelt in front of him and covered his face with her hands. "Look Noah, I-I can't stay here anymore, you see...mom and dad doesn't love me like they love you and I'm poder enough to be by my own."

 

Noah sniffed. "You are 21."

 

Lily laughed a little. "Yes, I'm old enough."

 

"You are leaving me?" Noah had tears in his eyes.

 

Lily's smile disappeared. She caressed his cheek. "Trust me that that's the last thing I want to do, I love you and you know that, you're the only thing that makes me happy, you are the reason I stayed."

 

"But you need to go." Noah sighed. "I get it. I don't want you to suffer anymore, it hurts." Noah caressed her cheek.

 

Lily smile a little. "I'll miss you so much."

 

"I'll miss you more." Noah hugged her.

 

Lily let the tears fall and closed her eyes. "Hey, look." Lily grabbed a little paper. "Here is my number, it's only for you. Don't let your parents find this, ok? If you need me, you call me, got it?"

 

Noah nodded. "Got it."

 

"It doesn't matter if you just want to talk, you call me anytime, ok?"

 

Noah nodded. "Ok." Noah walked to his room and then came back. "Here." Noah gave her his favorite book. "You can take it with you so I can call you before I go to sleep and you can read it to me."

 

Lily smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, buddy."

 

"You should go now, mommy said she was coming home early today."

 

Lily nodded. "Right. Would you help me?"

 

"Yes." Noah grabbed one of her bags and walked down the stairs.

 

Lily sighed and grabbed the other 2 bags. She put them on the car and closed the trunk. She looked at Noah and picked him up, kissing his face. "I love you so much, never forget that."

 

"I love you more."

 

"Not possible." Noah smiled.

 

"So possible." Lily smiled and put him down. "Goodbye."

 

Noah went into the house and closed the door.

 

***************

 

Lily looked stopped the car and sighed. "Well, it's late already and I need a place to stay, seems like this is the only place far away from my house."

 

Lily found a place for her car and grabbed her bags, she walked to the hotel and looked around, it was empty, there were no people around, weird because normally, in hotels, there is a lot of people around, Lily sighed and shook her head.

 

"Hello there, do you have a reservation?"

 

Lily walked to the reception and put her bags on the floor. "No, I just um...I need somewhere to stay."

 

She nodded and smiled. "Alright then, it's all good." Lily smiled. "What's your name, darling?"

 

"I'm Lily. What's yours?"

 

"Call me Liz, to your service."

 

Lily smiled. "Thank you. So um, how much?"

 

Liz shook her head. "Don't worry about that."

 

"What? No, come on. I-"

 

"In the house. I bet you have a story behind that pretty smile. I can tell you've been crying. In the house, darling. You can pay some drinks another day." Liz winked at her making Lily chuckled.

 

"Thank you so much and you can count on that." Lily smiled.

 

"Room 70. Welcome to the Cortez." Liz smiled and gave her the key.

 

"Thank you." Lily grabbed the key.

 

"Let me take you there."

 

"No, it's all good." Liz told her which floor was and Lily smiled, she nodded and grabbed her bags. She walked to the elevator and pressed the button of her floor, she waited for the doors to close and then a hand stopped them. Lily looked up and stared at the woman in front of her. Lily gasped and took a deep breath, the woman in front of her was beautiful, she never saw someone like her, she was so much different but damn, she was beautiful. Short blonde hair, dark make up, brown eyes, purple lips, pale skin, short dress, a cheetah coat and a cigarette on her mouth. The woman looked up at her and entered the elevator, pressing one of the buttons and put the cigarette on the floor. The doors closed and both woman looked at the floor. None of them said a word for a while until the woman looked at her and broke the ice.

 

"What's your name?"

 

Lily looked at her and registered her face. "Lily. Yours?"

 

"Sally."

 

Lily nodded. "You live here? I heard that people also lives in hotels."

 

"Yeah, I do, unfortunately." Sally licked her lips. "Why are you here?"

 

Lily thought for a moment if she should say something. "Ran out of my house."

 

Sally nodded. "Well, good luck, you'll need it." The doors opened and Sally walked out of the elevator.

 

Lily couldn't help but stare at Sally's figure and bit her lip. 'She's gorgeous.'

 

***************

 

"Is it big?!" Noah yelled through the phone making Lily laugh.

 

"Yes, it's really big."

 

"It would be awesome if I came over!"Lily laughed. "Hey, mom asked me for you."

 

Lily's smile disappeared. "Just...tell her I left, don't give her details."

 

"Alright, I'll go now, have to do homework."

 

"Good boy." Lily smile. "I love you so much and I miss you baby."

 

"I love and miss you too Lils. Goodbye."

 

"Bye." Lily hang up and sighed.

 

"Do you have a kid?"

 

Lily turned around and looked at Liz at the bar. She smiled and walked over the bar. "No, is my little brother, step brother actually." She sat down.

 

"Oh so, is he adopted?"

 

"No, he's my father's son."

 

"So that is not your mom."

 

Lily laughed. "She will never be my mom, she doesn't deserve that title. Neither does my father. He never loved me, he always wanted a boy. He just pretended he loved me but when we were alone, he treated me like shit."

 

"I'm so sorry, honey."

 

Lily smiled. "It's alright." She looked at Liz. "Why wouldn't you let me pay?"

 

"For this very reason, my love. Cause I could see sadness and hurt in your eyes. But I can assure you, that I'll make sure you are ok in here."

 

Lily smiled. "What can you tell me about this hotel? I've heard a lot of things."

 

"What things?"

 

"Murders? Ghosts?" Lily raised her brows.

 

Liz laughed and nodded. "Well, why would I lie to you if you're so nice?"

 

"Nice." Lily nodded. "So it won't be safe to bring my brother here, right?"

 

"Maybe in the day, but never leave him alone. But in case, I'll talk to everyone." Lily nodded. "Aren't you scared?"

 

"I always believed in ghosts, I can't say that I won't be scared if one tries to kill me but." Lily laughed.

 

"Well, I won't let anyone kill you." Liz smiled and then looked at someone behind Lily. "And I don't think I'm the only one who will protect you."

 

Lily turned around and saw Sally sitting in one of the tables smoking. "I find her interesting."

 

Liz laughed. "Well, she's quiet interesting."

 

Lily looked over her shoulder and smiled.

 

***************

 

Lily walked out of the elevator and walked around the floor. She was bored since today it was her day off, she wanted to know the hotel, she never saw this floor, it wasn't like hers, it was old. This was weird, the whole hotel was supposed to be renewed, maybe it was a special floor? As Lily was walking, someone grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her against the wall. Lily took a deep breath and her breathe became heavy.

 

"I'm not that into girls but...I could totally play with you." Will smiled and laughed.

 

Lily looked at him terrified and then someone took him by the arm making him fall into the floor. "Get the hell out of here, Will. We talked about this already."

 

"You're no fun anymore, Sally." Will stood up and shook his head. "You're lucky." He left, leaving Lily and Sally alone.

 

"Told you to have good luck." Sally looked at Lily. "Are you ok?"

 

Lily nodded. "Y-Yeah...I-I'm ok."

 

Sally sighed. "Come on, let's go to your room." Sally put her arm over Lily's shoulder and helped her get into the elevator.

 

It was the first time that Lily was this near to Sally and damn, her smell was toxic. She smelled a little of cigarette(probably she smoked), something kind of odd but also nice, flowers and perfume, just a little, it was nice. Lily looked at Sally and saw all her features, her face looked smooth and soft, she wanted to kiss it so badly and her plump lips, god those plump lips, they were beautiful and those eyes, she could get lost in them, she was beautiful, gorgeous, she was different it a great different. But wait...she's been there for 2 days now, she barely knew Sally. No thoughts like those. No. They finally got to her floor and Sally helped her walk to her room, when they got there, Sally helped her sit in the bed and she sat beside her.

 

"Did he hurt you?"

 

"Just pushed me real hard to the wall." Lily laid down and sighed.

 

"He won't mess up with you again, I promise."

 

Lily looked at her. "Why would you promise that?"

 

Sally looked at her. "Because I'll make sure of it."

 

"Why would you do that?"

 

"A thank you would be a lot better."

 

Lily nodded. "Thank you."

 

"Rest, call the reception if you need anything...you can ask for me and I'll come." Sally stood up and walked out of the room.

 

Lily sighed.

 

***************

 

"What are your plans, Sally?"

 

Sally looked at Liz. "What do you mean?"

 

"With Lily, I mean."

 

"Is none of your business."

 

"She likes her." Iris smirked.

 

"Shut your mouth." Sally grabbed a cigarette.

 

"Because it's true, come on Sally, you should go for it." Iris smiled.

 

Sally rolled her eyes. "Just shut up."

 

"Oh cut the crap, Sally. For one reason you protected her. You forget that we can see all. I saw you entering to her room with her and helping her. Plus, a little bird told me that she's probably staying here because she ran off her house."

 

Sally looked at Liz and felt tears on her eyes already. She chuckled. "What? It applies the same. Women can be just like men. How do I know she won't leave? They always leave." Sally put her cigarette down.

 

"Come on, Sally. You need to stop thinking that way. Lily seems like she's a nice girl, give it a try. She has suffered just like you have."

 

Sally looked at the floor.

 

***************

 

Lily sat at the bar, reading a book. She's been at the Hotel Cortez for 3 weeks now, everything's been great. Of course Will didn't want to stop scaring Lily but there was always Sally to protect her. Lily didn't understand why Sally protect her but didn't complain at all, she enjoyed having Sally near, having the same thoughts like the first time Sally helped her. She knew that Sally always seemed to appear at the bar at this hours in the night, so, she stayed in there waiting to see her.

 

"Lily, again here reading a book." Liz smiled.

 

Lily smiled. "Well, I really don't want to sleep and tomorrow is my day off."

 

"That deserves a martini." Liz winked at her.

 

Lily laughed. "Why thank you."

 

"Also...why do you come here at these hours of the night?"

 

"Well uh...just...want to talk to you, you know I always do."

 

"Uhuh, what were we talking about yesterday?"

 

"Um...your son?"

 

Liz laughed. "We talked about that last week, I was telling you about my granddaughter."

 

"Right, yes. I forgot about that." Lily laughed.

 

"Is Sally one of the reasons why you come every night?" Liz looked at Lily with a smirk on her face.

 

"W-What?" Lily laughed. "No! Why would you think that? No!" She laughed again. Liz raised her brows. "Ok yes, that's the reason."

 

"Kind of figured it out." Liz chuckled.

 

"I just...find her so interesting I...I don't know. I've never found someone like that. She's so unique and just...so...beautiful." Lily smiled and rested her face on her hands. Liz raised her brows and smirked. Lily looked at her. "Oh, shut up."

 

"So you play for that team."

 

"Yeah I do, I had a girlfriend, but of course, she left me for another girl." Lily drank from her glass.

 

"What an asshole. Her loose." Lily smiled. "Talking about the queen." Liz pointed behind her.

 

Lily looked over her shoulder and smiled. Sally looked at her for a moment and smiled, she winked at her and walked straight to the bar.

 

"Hey girls." Sally smiled and sat beside Lily.

 

"What were you doing?" Liz asked looking at Sally.

 

"I was in my room blogging. You know, usual." Sally put her cigarette down and looked at Lily. "How was your day, darling?"

 

Lily blushed a little. "Well uh...kind of hard for work but, it got better." Lily looked at Sally.

 

"Oh, how did it go better?" Sally raised her brows.

 

"I know the answer." Liz winked at Lily and walked to the other end of the bar.

 

"So, are you going to tell me?" Sally smirked.

 

"I-I would love to but I-" Lily's phone went off and she sighed. "Who is calling at 2 in the morning?" Lily grabbed her phone and answered. "Hello?"

 

"Lils."

 

"Noah? What's wrong?"

 

"I had a bad dream and I missed you."

 

Lily sighed and smiled. "Oh baby, you scared me."

 

"I'm sorry, but I really miss you, when can I see you?"

 

Lily bit her lip. "How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up and then I'll bring you here and get you home before your mom."

 

"Yes!" Noah whispered/yelled. "That would be cool."

 

"Alright then tomorrow will be. Now go to sleep cause it's late."

 

"Ok, I love you Lils."

 

"I love you too, baby." Lily hang up.

 

"Was that your son?" Sally asked smoking another cigarette.

 

Lily chuckled and shook her head. "No, he's my brother. The only person who truly loves me."

 

"Is that so."

 

"Yeah well um, I don't think you'll like to hear about that so, doesn't matter."

 

"No, no, go ahead. I don't have anywhere else to be and I'd love to get to know you, after all, I've saved your ass many times." Sally smiled.

 

Lily smiled and looked at Sally. "Alright then."

 

Lily and Sally moved to one of the tables with couches and talked for hours, Lily telling her about her life and Sally experiences that she had when she was a musician, Lily told Sally about college and her work explaining to her what she did. Smiles and laughs, sometimes comfortable silence, just staring at each other. Sally couldn't help but stare all the time at Lily and never taking her eyes away from her face, she noticed features that she had and how beautiful she was, the ocean eyes that she had, she could get lost in them. The last time she felt something for a girl, was the time she had the threesome, after that she never really felt anything for a girl but it was for sure that she felt something for Lily, she was beautiful and so cute, all she wanted to do was protect her and take care of her, she was falling for her. And she was going to make Lily hers.

 

"So, are you finally going to tell me why you've been here for the past 3 weeks at 2 am reading a book?" Sally looked at her.

 

"That answer may...or may not be y-you." Lily looked at Sally.

 

Sally smiled and bit her lip. She nodded. "Good."

 

Lily chuckled and smiled.

 

***************

 

"Lils this is awesome!" Noah jumped making Lily laugh.

 

"Calm down, buddy. So hey, how about if we get some pizza before you go home?"

 

"Yeeeeeeees!" Noah high-fived Lily.

 

"Great." Lily smiled and then look in front of her and saw Sally walking out of the elevator. Sally looked up and saw Lily and smiled at her. "Hey, baby, I want you to meet someone, come on." They walked to where Sally was.

 

"Hey Lily." Sally looked at Noah and smiled. "Hey there, I'm Sally."

 

"Hi, I'm Noah." He smiled.

 

"He's my brother." Lily smiled.

 

"Is she your girlfriend?" Noah looked at Lily and then at Sally.

 

Lily blushed and looked at Sally for a moment and then back at Noah. "Noah, come on." Lily laughed.

 

Sally laughed and knelt in front of Noah and whispered in his ear. "Would you let me date her?" Noah smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Sally smiled and stood up looking at Lily. "So what you guys doing?"

 

"We were about to go for some pizza!" Noah smiled.

 

"Yummy."

 

"Want to come with us?" Noah looked at Sally.

 

Sally's smile disappeared but then smiled a little. "Wish I could but um...I'm kind of sick and it's cold outside so, I don't want to get worse."

 

"Lily, can we order the pizza here? Please, so we won't leave Sally alone." Noah looked at Lily.

 

Lily smiled and looked at Noah. "Sure, bud." She looked at Sally. "We'll be right back, we're going to order the pizza."

 

"I'll wait here." Sally smiled and saw them walking to the reception to ask for the number. Sally sighed and smiled.

 

"Thought you didn't like kids."

 

Sally looked at Iris. "Well, I liked him."

 

"I can tell, you don't treat kids like that."

 

Sally looked at Lily and Noah. "I think I really do like her." Sally whispered to herself and smiled.

 

"No more tears on your cheeks." Iris smiled.

 

"I don't have a reason to cry." Sally looked at Iris.

 

"I should have known that would make you happier and I'd brought you a girl." Iris laughed.

 

"I wouldn't want another woman." Sally looked at Lily and bit her lip.

 

***************

 

"Noah!" Lily and Sally laughed.

 

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Noah laughed.

 

Lily sighed. "Buddy, even if I enjoy having you here, is getting late and I don't want your mom to be mad at you."

 

Noah sighed and nodded. "Right."

 

"I'll go get your things." Lily stood up and walked to the reception. "Hey Liz, can you give me the backpack of Noah please?"

 

"Sure thing, honey."

 

"I'll bring it." Iris smiled.

 

"Thank you, Iris."

 

"Hey Sally?" Noah looked at her.

 

Sally looked at Noah and smiled a little. "Yeah?"

 

"Keep taking care of my sister, please. She had suffered a lot."

 

Sally caressed his arm and smiled. "I promise." Noah smiled. "Hey and...you doing ok in your house?"

 

Noah nodded. "Yeah, they just get home real late. Lily used to make dinner earlier for me and then play. When they got home, she just locked herself on her room."

 

Sally nodded. "Is gonna be ok, I promise."

 

Noah smiled. "I'm ok, I just want Lily to be ok and I haven't seen her this happy, so thank you for making her happy."

 

Sally smiled. "You're welcome."

 

"Let's go, Noah." Lily smiled.

 

"Goodbye, Sally." Noah hugged her and took Lily's hand.

 

"Hope to see you soon, Noah." Sally smiled and waved goodbye.

 

"I'll be back." Lily smiled and Sally nodded.

 

Sally watched them leaving and sighed. "Should I tell her?" Sally looked at Iris and Liz.

 

Liz nodded. "It's your decision, darling. But I do think it's best for her to know the truth."

 

"You know you won't be able to keep it a secret for long." Iris smiled a little.

 

"Right." Sally nodded. "She'll hate me." Sally felt tears building up on her eyes.

 

"Oh, honey, she won't." Liz walked to Sally.

 

"Whatever. People always leave after all." Sally walked to the elevator.

 

***************

 

Sally was smoking a cigarette in her room with tears on her eyes. She knew that she fell in love easily, but this time was really different, she knew it was. She never really liked kids, she sent one to protect John no matter what, no matter if she died, to save the countess, she had to used the blood of her two last kids, she didn't care, but...she acted sweet and nice with Noah and she meant it. When Noah hugged her, she actually liked it, she felt loved, she actually cared for him. Sally shook her head and sighed. She knew Lily was going to leave her, they always did and Lily was young, she had a life out there in the world, she had a job, she was probably already dating someone, who wouldn't want her? She was gorgeous. Her long blonde hair, her ocean eyes, the shine of her eyes, her beautiful smile, her body, it was for sure she was a dancer, maybe when she was younger, but she had killer legs. A knock on the door made Sally stop her thoughts and jump. She put her cigarette down and walked to the door, opening it and finding a crying Lily in front of her.

 

"Lily? What happend?" Sally looked at her face and she had blood coming out of her lip and her forehead.

 

"S-She was there when w-we got home and my father wasn't there but s-she..." Lily sobbed and covered her face.

 

Sally felt her heart breaking. She wrapped her arms around Lily and dragged her into the room. Sally sat down on the bed and sat Lily on her lap. "She did this to you?"

 

Lily nodded. "I could only h-hear Noah yelling and c-crying, she won't let me see him a-anymore." Lily hide her face on Sally's neck and cried.

 

"It's gonna be ok. I'm here." Sally kissed her head and sighed. "I'm here, I'm right here. I won't leave you, ok? I won't. I promise."

 

Lily sobbed and pulled Sally closer. "I won't either. I p-promise."

 

Sally laid Lily down and laid down with her. "Sleep."

 

"Will you stay?" Lily looked up at Sally and stared into her eyes.

 

Sally did the same and nodded. "Yes."

 

Lily laid her head on Sally's chest and sighed.

 

***************

 

Lily opened her eyes and sighed, her head hurt, what happend? Lily sat and touched her head to find a bandage, she furrowed her brows and looked around. This wasn't her room. She heard a door and saw Sally coming out the bathroom. Sally looked up at her and smiled.

 

"Hey beautiful. You finally woke up." Sally walks to the bed and sat down. "Is your head still hurting?"

 

"Just a little."

 

"I cleaned all the blood and put some medication while you were asleep, didn't want you to feel pain and let the blood dry."

 

"Thank you." Lily smiled and then her smile disappeared. "I won't be able to see Noah ever again." Lily hugged her legs and sighed. "Before I got here, he was the only reason why I was still alive."

 

"Before you got here? So now you have another reason?" Sally looked at her.

 

Lily looked at Sally and smiled. She nodded. "I do."

 

"Can I know what reason?"

 

Lily blushed and chuckled. "Well uh-" Her phone went off and Lily sighed. "Hello?...Uh yeah I know it's late...I had a problem last night...I'm not...Mer, I'd be there I promise, just have to shower and change my clothes...Yes, I'm sure. Thank you. I love you, bye."

 

"Work?"

 

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I forgot I have to do a presentation today and I'm kind of late."

 

Sally nodded. "Well you better go."

 

Lily smiled. "Thank you again, Sally." Lily stood up and stared at Sally for a moment, she then leaned in and kissed Sally's cheek. "I'll be back later." Lily smiled and left the room.

 

Sally touched her cheek feeling warm and nice, she smiled and sighed content.

 

***************

 

It's been 4 months since Lily started living in the Hotel Cortez, people at work told her that bad things happend in there, she knew about them, Liz told her everything about it and she wasn't scared at all. Of course she hated when Will tried to scare her, but Sally always came to the rescue, she was used to it by now, she loved having Sally near her. Like every night, she waited for Sally at the bar, sometimes not even drinking, just reading and waiting for her, she was falling for Sally and she couldn't help it. There was something about Sally that she loved, she was different, not like the girls she used to like, something about her made her feel butterflies and happy, other of her reasons to stay alive was Sally, she never asked again, that was good because she would have been really ashamed because of that. But yes, she wanted more with Sally.

 

"Hey, pretty." Sally smiled and sat beside Lily.

 

"Hey there." Lily blushed and smiled.

 

"How was your day today?"

 

"Ugh, don't even remind me, it was a pain in the ass. Let's just not talk about that. Right now..." Lily sighed and placed her hand on top of Sally's. "I just want to be with you." Lily looked at her and smiled, blushing for what her mind made her said.

 

Sally smiled and actually blushed. "Well, then let's not talk about that." Sally smiled. "Oh hey, the other day you promised me you were going to show me some of your work."

 

"Right, let's go to my room." Lily stood up.

 

Sally stood up and grabbed her things. "Someone's getting laid tonight." Liz whispered to Sally and smirked.

 

"Shut the hell up." Sally shook her head but chuckled.

 

Lily extended her hand and grabbed Sally's intertwining their fingers. "I hope you like them."

 

"I bet I will, I bet you are an amazing drawer." Sally smiled.

 

Lily looked at her and smiled. "I hope so."

 

"I wanted to ask since a while ago...are you or were you a dancer?"

 

"Um, well I used to do ballet, also I used to teach, I sometimes dance but not as often as I used to." Sally nodded. "Why would you ask?"

 

"Oh nothing you just...got killer legs." Sally looked at the ceiling smirking.

 

Lily blushed and cleared her throat. "Well thank you." Lily lead Sally to her room and as soon as they got into the room she rushed for her computer.

 

Sally felt sad when Lily let go of her hand but sat down and smiled a little. "So...drawing, right?"

 

"Yeah, right now we are on this big protect. There's this building on Chicago, it's a mess and they asked us to do the work so we can build this place again, it's gonna be big." Lily smiled and sat beside Sally. "So, this here, is the building. I'm still trying to figure out what colors we could use and-"

 

Sally couldn't help but stare at Lily, the way she talked about something that she loved so much, it was beautiful. "That's awesome." Sally smiled.

 

Lily looked at Sally and smiled. "Thank you."

 

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, just looking at each other's eyes without saying a word. Sally didn't notice how close they were, they were inches apart from each other, bodies touching, feeling each other's breath on their faces, they were so close to kiss, but Sally didn't know if it was right to kiss her, she didn't want to loose her, but Lily was the one who closed the space between them. Sally was breathless, it felt so nice and right, she put her hands on Lily's neck and tried to bring her closer while Lily put her hands on her hips. For Lily, she was feeling amazing, this felt so good and right and it was just perfect, she has been waiting for this for so long, she really think it wasn't going to happen, it was the perfect kiss. Slow, gentle, nice but at the same time, passionate. Lily managed to throw her computer on her side so she could get closer to Sally, she didn't want this kiss to end. Sally was feeling in fire, but then...she remembered. Everyone leaves her, no one ever stays and she's dead, Lily is alive, she has a life to live, she couldn't do this to her. Sally pulled away breathless, her chest raising and falling just like Lily's.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Lily asked after finally catching her breath again.

 

"N-No it's just...I-I can't do this."

 

"What? Sally, come on, I-"

 

"I said no!" Sally stood up with tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry just...I need time." Sally walked out of the room, crying.

 

Lily stared at the door and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. What did she do? She really thought Sally liked her but it seemed like not. How stupid.

 

***************

 

"Hey Liz, have you seen Lily?"

 

"Didn't she tell you? She left this morning, something about work." Liz took a sip of her water.

 

"She always does." Sally furrowed her brows.

 

"Didn't you hear? She left."

 

Sally felt her heart breaking by those words. "I knew it."

 

"Sally, what happend?"

 

Sally had tears in her eyes while looking at Liz. "Last night, s-she kissed me."

 

"So? That's what you wanted."

 

"Yes but...m-my head started playing with me and I thought that I couldn't let her love me because...she has a life out there, what if she meets someone out there and then leaves me and it will hurt. I couldn't let her live like this."

 

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Sally shook her head. "Sally, for a reason, she kissed you, for a reason, she waits for you at night." Sally sobbed and shook her head.

 

Iris sighed. "Honey." She walked to Sally and put her hand on Sally's shoulder. "She likes you very much, I'm sure she even loves you by now. She'll be back."

 

"Even if she does, she won't be back."

 

Sally walked to the elevator pressing the button to her floor. Liz and Iris looked at each other.

 

***************

 

(2 weeks later.)

 

It's been 2 weeks since Lily left, she didn't even call, she didn't even left a note, why would she just leave like that? Oh right. Because she literally rejected her. But she didn't mean to, she really liked the kiss, she loved it but, she didn't want Lily to live like that, it's not fair, she has a life. But she missed her like crazy, 2 weeks without her, now this was her hell. This past weeks she spent it on her room, she didn't want to see anyone cause she knew that Liz and Iris were going to ask how she was or why she spent all those days on her room, she didn't want to answer. Sally closed her eyes and as soon as did, a knock on the door.

 

Sally groaned. "Go away, Liz!"

 

"Open up, please." A soft voice whispered.

 

Sally's heartbeat increased. Not possible. Sally stood up and walked to the door just standing in front of it. "Lily?"

 

"Yes, can you please open the door?"

 

Sally sighed and opened the door, finding Lily standing in there, looking at her with sad eyes. "Want to come in?" Lily nodded and walked into the room. "Thought you weren't coming back."

 

"I left all my things in here."

 

Sally nodded. "So."

 

Lily looked at her. "I'm sorry."

 

"Why?"

 

"For kissing you, I didn't mean to, I just...you were in front of me and you just...looked so beautiful and I really wanted to kiss you."

 

Sally smiled a little. "Is that so?" Sally bit her lip to contain her smile.

 

Lily nodded. "I...look. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but...I'm not sorry."

 

Sally raised her brow. "You're not? You left."

 

"I left because I thought you didn't want to see me and to be honest, I was going to tell Liz to grab my things and send it to me to Chicago but...I promised you I wouldn't and I don't want to."

 

Sally sobbed. "You came back for me?"

 

Lily nodded. "And I'm sorry if I kissed you but I just couldn't take it anymore and I...I'm not sorry for that but I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I won't do it again I just, need you in my life cause yes I have Liz and I'm starting to trust Iris but...you are so much different and I need you."

 

Sally smiled and grabbed Lily by the face bringing her near and kissing her lips lightly, smiling into the kiss. "You didn't." Sally whispered against her lips.

 

"Then?"

 

Sally sighed. "I need to tell you something." Sally grabbed her hand and sat down with her on the bed. "Well, don't hate Iris for this, I think I deserved it but...I told you about my past, about me being a musician, drugs, love...well, I made her son take a drug with me and he died after he used the drug and I just left so...I was near a window looking the curtains and when I turned around...she pushed me and I fell off the window and it wasn't the second floor let me tell you." Sally chuckled. "I died." Sally looked at Lily. "I'm dead. And if I left it was because...I don't want you to love someone who can't even go out, I don't want you to stay here doing nothing."

 

Lily smiled. "I know. I knew."

 

"What?"

 

"Cold? Really? It's September, Sally." Lily chuckled and so did Sally. "And I don't care." Lily caressed her cheek. "I really don't care about that because...I love you and you make me happier than anyone ever did. You and Noah are reasons why I now love my life. Unfortunately I can't see Noah but at least I hear his voice every now and then and..." Lily sighed. "I can see your face and I can touch you and kiss you and that's all I want and that's all that matters." She smiled

 

Sally smiled and bit her lip. "You don't care that I'm dead?"

 

Lily kissed her forehead, her cheeks and then her lips. "I can feel you, I can see you, I can kiss you. I don't care." Lily smiled.

 

Sally giggled and kissed her lips. "Alright then." Sally looked deep into her eyes. "You won't leave again?"

 

Lily shook her head. "No." Lily smiled.

 

"But if you have to go for work or out, don't stop, ok? I don't want to be-"

 

"I don't have many friends, the only friend I have out of here is someone who works with me and we just talk when we are on work." Lily laughed.

 

Sally laughed. "Well, you haven't meet most of the people that lives here. Yeah, you already met Will but, there's also other people in here that don't kill anymore."

 

"Can I ask you something?" Lily looked into her eyes.

 

Sally nodded. "Yeah, I killed people. But not anymore, it's been a long time since I killed someone."

 

Lily nodded. "Good."

 

"I won't ever again. And I'll protect you." Sally rested her forehead on Lily's.

 

"I know you will." Lily smiled and kissed her lips. "God, I've been waiting to kiss you for so long."

 

Sally bit her lip and smiled. "I've wanted to kiss you too."

 

Lily smirked, straddled her lap and grabbed her neck. "Also this." Lily kissed her neck. "And this." Lily sucked on her neck and giggled when Sally moaned.

 

"L-Lily..."

 

There was a knock in the door.

 

"Ugh, really?" Sally groaned and Lily laughed.

 

"Hey girls, yes, I know Lily is here. Lily, Noah called and said he was calling you tonight, he forgot his phone at home and he only remembered this phone number, that's all."

 

Sally looked at Lily and smiled. "You'll get to see him again, soon."

 

Lily smiled and nodded. "I hope so."

 

Sally kissed her lips. "I love you." Sally said against her lips.

 

"I love you too." Lily smiled and kissed her lips again.

 

"Oh and...did you say you were a dancer?" Sally said against her lips.

 

"Yes I was, why?"

 

Sally smirked and bit her lip. "Would you dance for me?"

 

"Like a stripper?" Lily smirked.

 

"Well, just if you want." Sally smirked and chuckled.

 

"It'd be an honor." Lily stood up and took off her shirt.

  
  
  



End file.
